Variations In Vocaloids
by Be random or die
Summary: Vocaloid Drabbles. Need a laugh? The Vocaloids and UTAUloids are here to help! Mainly RinxLen, LenxKaito, RinxMiku.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've decided to let all of my random ideas out and share them with you guys. I will update this whenever any strange ideas hit me. Enjoy~**

* * *

**BananaSplit With a Side of Sake**

"You son of a bitch! You got ice cream all over my bananas!" Shouts an enraged Len, waving the fruit in front of Kaito.

"No I didn't," said Kaito while taking the ice cream covered fruit from Len's hand. "You got banana all over my ice cream!"

As Rin and Miku sat there listening and watching the two bickering in the kitchen, Meiko appears at the entrance to the living room. She was obviously angry and suffering from a hangover, which could only mean trouble for the shouting boys. Rin and Miku watch Meiko storm over to Len and Kaito, a sake bottle held in her right hand. There was one thing that crossed their minds as she whacked them both with the bottle…

Len and Kaito are going to be mad at Meiko for getting sake all over their bananas and ice cream.

X-X-X-X-X-

**Borrowing Kaito's Scarf, Mission _Not_ Impossible**

"Kaito~! Please can we borrow your scarf?" Len and Rin plea.

"Why do you need my scarf?" asks Kaito.

"No reason," Len answers.

"Well if you won't tell me, then you can't have it," says Kaito as he walks away.

Rin and Len turn to each other. The twins desperately needed that scarf. As they looked at each other, an unheard message seems to have passed through them as they nod to each other. They follow Kaito down the hallway, quietly humming "Mission Impossible" in unison.

Kaito being the idiot he is thought that the musical humming was his own mind playing music for him, so he thought nothing of it and hummed along with the twins. The twins slowly close the gap between themselves and Kaito, and then, Rin leaps forward and trips Kaito. As Kaito fell to the ground with a thud, Len yanks the scarf off of his neck. As Kaito lay on the ground stunned, the twins leapt onto him and began to jump up and down on his back as if he were a trampoline.

Ten minutes later, any Vocaloid passing through the hallway to get to their room would run into a now dead and half-naked Kaito. Of course, no one would say anything. It was just Kaito after all.

Then, anyone passing through twenty minutes later would also find a dead and half-naked Miku, sporting Kaito's scarf.

X-X-X-X-X-

**The Shame of Len Kagamine**

As Rin sat at the desk in her and Len's bedroom, she heard the unmistakable cries of her brother just down the hallway. Soon enough Len walks in sobbing, closing the door behind him and sits on their bed. There was silence as Rin continued writing her music and there was a pause in Len's sobs.

"Rin…" whispers a distressed Len.

"What is it, Len?" asks Rin not even bothering to face Len. She knew what was wrong, but of course this was no concern to her.

"It happened again…" he whispers, once again breaking into tears.

And for the seventh time this week, Len has had his ass groped by Gakupo.

X-X-X-X-X-

**Too Much Action for These Figures**

"They're here! They're here!" shouts an excited Miku.

"What is?" asks Gakupo as the Vocaloids begin to make their way into the living room.

"Our action figures!" answers Miku, setting down a large box on the coffee table.

"Great! I want to see mine!" exclaims Len.

"Me too!" calls Rin.

Once Miku opened the box all of the Vocaloids dove into the box looking for their own miniature figure. As they each found their own they sat down and looked at them. Rin looked at her figure, it was flat-chested. She looked at Miku's, Luka's, and Meiko's figurines. They weren't like hers at all. She looks at it, anger boiling inside of her, and her right eye twitches. Then she bursts.

"God damn it all!" Shouts Rin as she tosses her figurine to the ground and stomps away, cursing under her breath.

"Rin?" Miku calls after her.

"Is she alright?" murmurs Kaito.

At this the Vocaloids decide to check and see if Rin was alright. Len, on the other hand, stays behind and picks up the small Rin Kagamine from the living room floor. He looks at it. He didn't see anything wrong with it. It seemed fine to him. He then catches sight of Miku's figurine on the table and promptly picks it up.

His eyes dart around the room, making sure no one was watching, and placed the dolls in a rather odd predicament. Len then hears the voices and footsteps of the others returning and decides to escape through the back door.

Miku and Rin are the first to enter.

"What's wrong with-" Miku suddenly stops mid-sentence upon seeing what was on the coffee table.

There they were, Miku and Rin's action figures in a position that seemed as if they were kissing, and the Rin figurine's hands looked like they were groping the Miku figurine's chest. At this the males, Gakupo, Kaito, Akaito, Ted, Dell, and even Mikuo fall to the ground with nose-bleeds while Luka, Meiko, Gumi, Haku, Neru, and Teto began to giggle. Rin and Miku on the other hand, looked at one another, and blushed.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, these ideas have been tormenting me for quite some time now. Also, I felt like writing something today. I'm hoping to continue this soon, but before I do that I need reviews people. Thank you for reading.**

** ~This has been a Be Random Or Die Production~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, more ideas hit me today. These are a little more suggestive than the others but they shouldn't be too bad. Anyway, enough rambling, here is the second installment of Variations In Vocaloids~**

* * *

**How to Tame a Drunk**

"You'll never take me alive! Bitches!" proclaims a drunken Meiko.

Rin, Len, Kaito, Mikuo and Miku were shooting tranquilizer darts at the drunken menace that was currently climbing the side of the Vocaloids' suburban home. Although, shot after shot they all missed their target.

"Hahaha! You can't hit a ninja!" calls out Meiko, slurring every word.

She continued climbing and the Vocaloids continued shooting, though their attempts to stop the rampaging bitch were futile. At that moment, Gakupo comes around to the back of the house to see what these idiots were doing.

"Haven't you dumbasses learned that you can't stop Meiko like that?" asks Gakupo taking a swig from his bottle of sake.

They look over at the newly arrived Gakupo. They then glance at one another, and Miku speaks.

"Oh, like you know how to stop her, Gakupo?" she asks, puffing up her cheeks angrily.

"Of course I know," says Gakupo with a chuckle.

He looks up at Meiko who had climbed higher up the side of the building. He could see the trail she had taken because of the numerous darts that were lodged into the wall. He takes a dart from Kaito and begins to work.

"Oh, Meiko~! Look at what I've got!" calls Gakupo, showing Meiko the bottle of sake he was holding.

"You son of a bitch! You took my sake!" snarls Meiko who was beginning to foam at the mouth.

"Say, let's make a deal. I'll give you your sake if you get down here in, let's say, five seconds?" says Gakupo with a smirk on his face. "Okay, one, two, thr-"

As Gakupo said three Meiko jumps off of the building, landing flat on the ground in front of the purple haired man at four seconds. When Gakupo said five Meiko jumps up onto her feet snatching the bottle from his hand. When Meiko began to gulp down the sake Gakupo lodged the dart he had taken from Kaito right into Meiko's shoulder. With that being done, Meiko falls to the ground.

"You see? That's the proper way to do it." says Gakupo.

Gakupo walks away leaving behind an angry Miku Hatsune, a wide eyed and open mouthed Kaito Shion, and the confused Kagamine twins.

"Well, it was obvious that Gakupo was also drunk." Mikuo says.

The others look over at the teal haired male.

"Why do you say that?" Rin asks.

"How else would he know how to stop a drunk bitch?" replies Mikuo.

X-X-X-X-X-

**Len, You Dropped Your Pocket and It's Obviously Angry**

It was a quiet Friday afternoon and Len was in the living room enjoying his game shows on the television. After about five minutes of lying there, Rin taps Len's shoulder.

"Um…Len?" Rin says, uncertainly.

"What is it Rin?" asks Len.

"You dropped this in the hallway." Rin answers while handing Len a square-ish shaped piece of fabric.

Len looks at it for a few seconds wondering what it is. It seemed familiar, yet he couldn't remember where he has seen it.

"Uh, Rin, what is it?" he asks.

"Well…I'm not sure, but, I think it's…" She pauses. "You dropped your pocket."

Len looks back down at the fabric, confused.

"I dropped my pocket?" Len murmurs in confusion.

When he finished his sentence the fabric, now known as Len's pocket, grew two red eyes and a mouth.

"Yeah you queer! You dropped your pocket!" shouts the angry fabric.

Rin and Len scream in terror. Rin runs away, while Len once again drops his pocket, this time on the couch and runs away as well.

X-X-X-X-X-

**Dear Miku, We Had a Good Run**

"Hey Len," calls Rin to her brother.

"Yeah?" Len replies.

"Have you seen Miku anywhere?" she asks.

"Why do you need to know?"

At this, Rin blushes.

"Uh, no reason, I just wanted to give her something." She answers.

"Well, in that case, she's upstairs making out with Kaito." Len says, returning to his video games.

"She's _WHAT?_" Rin shouts.

Later that night, around 9 p.m. Miku was raped. How do we know? Well, we have witnesses. Rin raped her in the living room for all to see, but shortly after that, Miku Hatsune was murdered by her ex-girlfriend. Rin's last words to her were:

"Good-bye, you filthy whore."

Can't you just feel the love?

X-X-X-X-X-

**Len and Kaito: The Heist**

"Are you sure we won't get in trouble for doing this?" Len inquires

"Of course not," chirps an overly cheerful Kaito. "Here, put this on."

"I still don't want to do this." Len mumbles.

"Trust me, it'll be fun."

Len and Kaito then enter the corner store wearing some stupid Miku Hatsune masks. Kaito pulls out a .357 pistol and points it at the clerk.

"Alright, gives us all of your bananas and ice cream!" Kaito shouts.

The clerk refused and was raped by Kaito with some help from Len and killed shortly after. Then, they took what they came for and ran off back to their house.

The next day the house would be surrounded by cops. After the cops broke down the door, Len and Kaito went into hiding in the bathroom. Meanwhile, downstairs the police take Miku Hatsune and Miku Hachune into custody for rape, homicide, and robbery.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I don't trust pockets anymore...or Rin, or Len or even Katio. :3 Anyway, review. **

**~This has been a Be Random Or Die Production~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah, two of these have a song base in them. The first one's idea came to me while I was playing Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and "Luka Luka Night Fever" started playing on my MP3 station. :3**

**Anyway, enjoy the third installment of Variations In Vocaloids~**

* * *

**From Tears to Nose-Bleeds**

"Rin~," says a distressed Len Kagamine entering the kitchen.

Rin removes her gaze from the contents in the refrigerator and over to Len. Len was holding his plush rabbit which seems to have gotten in an accident. There was a gaping hole in the little rabbit's neck; Len seemed ready to burst into tears.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Rin asks closing the refrigerator and walking over to Len.

"I didn't do anything, when I went into our room I saw him on the ground, so I picked him up and he was like this!" Len cries out.

Rin knew there was something else he wasn't telling her, but it didn't seem to matter much now because Len was crying his eyes out. Quite frankly, his sobs were starting to annoy her.

"Come on, let's see if Luka can fix him," Rin says while leading Len out of the kitchen.

They made their way through the living room and down the hallway to Luka's room. As the twins neared the room they could hear music and singing.

"What is she doing in there?" Rin asks, but Len was too busy fussing over his toy to answer.

Rin knocks on the door twice and waited for Luka to answer. Nothing. The music and singing continues inside of the room while Rin knocks again. Again, no answer. The music was obviously too loud for Luka to hear Rin knocking so she decided to just enter, Luka was just singing after all.

Little did Rin know that this was a bad idea. As she opens the door she sees Luka in nothing but a towel around her body and her hair was damp. Luka didn't notice the twins watching her dance so she continues.

"Luka Luka night fever hajikeru rizumu ni awasete iya na koto nani mo kamo zen-" Luka stops mid-line upon noticing the twins, the music continuing in the background.

Len's nose began to bleed, while Rin sort of just stood there with her mouth agape. It took Luka a few seconds to realize that she was wearing nothing but a towel and that the twins were staring at her.

Then, out of the blue, Luka lets out a shriek. Rin and Len scream out loud shortly after, running away and hiding in their bedroom closet until Miku and Kaito lured them out with a banana and an orange.

X-X-X-X-X-

**Damned Scarf and Cursed Panties**

"Where'd he go, Rin?" Len asks his sister while slamming the breaks on the Road Roller.

"I don't know…" Rin replies while scouting the street for a blue-haired man.

Rin catches site of Kaito's blue scarf stuck to a tree branch. She grins and let's out a semi-evil laugh.

"He's over there! By that tree!" Rin tells Len while pointing in the direction of the snagged scarf.

Kaito heard the Road Roller begin to move again. He continued trying to untangle his precious blue scarf from the tree branch, but all of his struggling was in vain. Kaito looks over his shoulder and sees the Road Roller approaching with Rin shouting angrily at him. He knew he shouldn't have done it but he couldn't resist.

"Here! Take them back! I'm sorry!" pleads Kaito while he pulls out the three panties that he had stolen from Rin's bedroom.

"Oh, no, it's far too late for that Kaito!" Rin shouts.

Kaito got to his knees and begged Rin to spare him, but the blonde refused to listen. She tells Len to step on the gas and run over the blue-haired male, Len reluctantly obeys. As Kaito saw the Road Roller coming at him faster he got to his feet and tugged harder at his scarf.

"Oh, screw it all!" Shouts Kaito while removing the scarf from around his neck.

But he was too late.

Rin and Len ride away in the Road Roller; Rin laughing hysterically while waving around her panties, and Len crying his eyes out.

X-X-X-X-X-

**Spice!: Origin of the Lyrics**

"Rin, can you help me with this?" Len asks.

"With what?" asks Rin while raising a brow.

"I have to write a song and the deadline is tomorrow, but I have nothing!" Len cries.

"Well, you're going to have to ask someone else because I'm not getting you out of your problem this time." And with that Rin returns to her television show.

Len sadly makes his way down the hallway. If Rin wouldn't help him then who would? He looks up from his feet and sees Kaito's room. Kaito would always help him. He knocks and walks in after hearing a muffled "Come in!" from his friend.

"Hey Len, what do you need?" Kaito asks the blonde boy from where he was sitting at his desk.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me with ideas for a song," Len replies.

"Ah, I know just what you need," says Kaito as he reaches into a drawer at his desk.

Kaito hands Len two small blue pills and an energy drink. Len looks at them curiously before giving Kaito a questioning glance.

"What are these?" Len asks.

"Oh, uh, they're…Vitamins! Yeah, and a, uh, idea giving drink!" Kaito says. "Just take the pills and drink that and you'll have ideas pouring out of your ass!"

Len's expression lightened up. He was going to get this done in no time!

"Thanks Kaito!" says Len as he runs out of Kaito's room and down the hall to the Kagamine bedroom.

About an hour later Rin decides to check if Len had finished with his song, so she heads for the Kagamine bedroom. As she arrives at the door she could hear different voices. She realized they were the voices of Miku, Meiko, Luka, and Len.

"What the hell…" mumbles Rin.

She decides to take her chances and opens the door. Her jaw dropped to the ground. There they were, Miku, Meiko, Luka, and Len, on her and Len's bed, half-naked and saying some random words. Len looks over at Rin and smiles.

"Hey, Rin! Come on, join the party!" Len says.

This is when Rin notices something that Len's boxers were failing to hide.

"Oh, my God," Rin says under her breath as she closes the door and runs to the living room.

Len looks at the closed door in confusion and disappointment. He really wanted Rin to join.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I dunno how I came up with the last one but, okay. Anyway, review. I'm open to ideas, but they have to be really stupid. :3**

**~This has been a Be Random Or Die Production~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is a short story for my friend's birthday, she knows who she is~! She gave me this insane idea while we were discussing different phobias, and she's afraid of elves so...**

**Enjoy the fourth installment of Variations in Vocaloids~!**

* * *

**They Rose from the Shadows**

It was a silent October night. Outside snow was dancing down from the heavens as the Vocaloids and Utauloids slept in peace, that is until something arose from beyond; something from the north.

Rin Kagamine lay asleep on her bed surrounded by the many stuffed animals she had received over the years. An opening and closing door sounded from down the hall, Rin's eyes shot open at the sound. The blonde girl slowly sits up on the bed, her favorite plush clutched in her hands. Her azure gaze was fixed intently on the bedroom door; she hoped it was Miku who had just gotten home from a late-night recording at the studio. Suddenly, Rin hears a soft but audible tap coming from the window behind her. She quickly turns in bed to face the window, but it was covered by the curtain and no light filtered through.

BANG!

She quickly turns back to the door, but it was still closed. Rin then heard soft footsteps that got louder until they stopped. She was sure that they stopped right outside her door, and then she heard the doorknob click.

"Miku?" the blonde called.

Instead of getting an answer the door flew open making Rin jump back a little. She looked at the doorway, but to her surprise, there was no one there.

"What the…" she murmurs under her breath.

She slips out of bed and slowly makes her way to the door, her breath unconsciously held. She peers out of her room and into the hall, but saw nothing other than the building shadows from the walls. Rin backs into her room, a shiver runs down her spine. She reaches for the door to shut it but suddenly the door slams shut on its own. Rin lets out a shriek. She quickly makes her way to her bed, grabbing one of her plush toys squeezing it tightly.

"Hey! Watch it!" cries the toy.

"What the hell?" Rin shouts while she tosses the plush off of her bed.

It hit the opposite wall with a dull thud.

"OW! What was that for?" It shouts.

Rin looks down at it and much to her surprise it wasn't a plush at all, it was a small man-like creature.

"What are you!" Rin squeaks.

"What do you _think_ I am?" Shouts the angry midget.

Rin couldn't respond her voice was caught in her throat. Rin looked around and noticed the shadows in the room were bending. Slowly the shadows began to form more of the little pointed-eared men as Rin looked on in fear; her limbs where frozen in place.

As the last of them emerged they turn on the lights. Rin could see then clearly now, they weren't midgets, but elves! At this Rin calms down, elves wouldn't do her any harm, they are Santa's helpers after all.

"Wow, you guys scared me," Rin sighed. "I thought you were a serial killer or something."

"Well then," says the first elf from before, "Your thesis was correct."

"What?" Rin gasped.

At this the elves leap at Rin. With a screech she sprung out of her bed and went for the door. As if the elves expected it they block her way and drag her to the carpeted floor. Rin could hear their malicious laughs all around her, so loud that she thought everyone else in the house could hear them; but to her dismay no one came to her rescue.

She felt the small hands all over her body as they begin to remove her clothing. She struggled against then trying, but failing, to get back up onto her feet. Rin felt her lower body get colder as the elves pulled her under the bed. Soon her head went under and she saw the light of her room slowly fading away, she released one final call for help as the light disappeared.

"Len, I really think you should stop this. We've been searching for Rin far too long. I think it's time to accept that she's not coming back…" Miku whispers to Len while Kaito nods in agreement.

"NO! I won't give up! I know Rin is okay and she's waiting for me to find her!" Len shouts springing to his feet.

Miku and Kaito look at one another while the others murmured softly to each other. Luka releases a heavy sigh and looks at Len with sympathy glittering in her blue gaze.

"Len, Miku's right. We've been looking for an entire year now…Rin isn't coming back…" Luka says.

"Rin is okay! She has to be!" Len cries.

He turns and sprints down the hallway of the Vocaloids' home, and of course his feet led him to a specific door. He stood there for a few seconds, tears streaming down his face, until he decided to enter.

"Rin?" he calls, but to his dismay no one answered.

He rests on his sister's bed grabbing Rin's favorite plush, a snow leopard wearing a tie. He remembered that this was the plush he had given her on their first date, as a couple. Yes, Len was in love with his sister and his sister is, well was, in love with him. He knew incest was wrong but he couldn't help it, Rin was perfect, but now she's gone.

_Tap tap._

Len turns around quickly upon hearing the soft taps from the window. He saw nothing there. He turns back to the toy in his hand and he presses it to his chest as more tears surfaced.

"Oh, Rin, why did you have to go?" he sobs.

"Because she loves us, not you."

Len's gaze snaps to the corner nearest the door. There was a thick shadow there that is until it moved forward.

"Who the hell are you!" Len exclaims as he stands up.

To Len's amazement an elf walks out of the shadows and looks up at him with round brown eyes.

"I am what you call an 'elf'," says the small pointed-eared creature.

As Len looked at the elf more began to appear from all around the room. They drag him to the ground and begin to strip him of his clothes.

"Help!" Len cries.

Soon all the lights began to fade but the laughter of the elves rose as Len continued to cry with the last reminder of Rin still in his grasp while he was dragged to a place of nightmares.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, elves. :3**

**I hope you all enjoyed this and I still have another idea my friend gave me and I'm hoping to finish that soon. Thank you and review!**

**~This has been a Be Random Or Die Production~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I haven't written anything in a while, but here I have something for you guys. I hope you all enjoy~! Now, read the fifth installment of Variations in Vocaloids~! :D**

* * *

**That's no Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder**

The young male Kagamine sat in his room playing video games. Rin was nowhere to be seen at the moment having left to the supermarket with Meiko. Len could hear Kaito and Miku arguing in the hallway just outside his bedroom. Today's argument seemed to be about the stain on the living room carpet.

"Who else eats in the living room other than you, Kaito?" came the muffled voice of Miku.

"Plenty of other's do!" Kaito retorted.

The blonde lost interest in the argument as he looked over to his window. It was opened and a pleasant breeze came through the somewhat stuffy room. A sudden wave of exhaustion came over the Vocaloid. Len shut off his PSP and quickly fell into a light slumber.

In what seemed to be a few seconds, Len awoke. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around the room; sunlight was filtering through the open window and the breeze from before had diminished to weak wisps of air. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted some movement. Sitting up in his bed, Len looks around to see what it had been. There was a bit of movement to his left and his gaze shot toward that direction. He turned his head to the left and it tilted to the side in confusion.

_Hm . . . nothing there . . ._

Len decided to leave the room thinking that it would stop his mind from playing games with him. Entering the hall, Len noticed something was off. He continued to walk and as he reached the living room he saw that Rin had returned from the store. Rin looked up at her brother about to greet the blonde male only to stop as she saw something on Len's right shoulder.

"Um, Len, what is that?" Rin inquires pointing at Len's shoulder from her spot on the large sofa.

"Huh? What's wha- AH!" Len cries as he sees there is something on his shoulder.

Len tries frantically to dislodge the object but fails and falls to the ground in tears, sobbing, "Get it off!" repeatedly. Rin sighs in irritation as she goes to help her brother.

"Come on, Len. It's just a harmless butterfly," Rin reassures the crying boy.

Len doesn't respond and continues to beg Rin to get the bug off of his shoulder. With a roll of her eyes she reaches a hand to the butterfly. Much to the twins' surprise the butterfly begins to laugh; its laugh was high-pitched and very familiar. It then flutters into the air creating a cloud of smoke. Rin and Len, who had stopped sobbing, looked at the cloud in astonishment. Suddenly, there's a flash of light blinding both Rin and Len. There was then a cry from Len. Rin, not being able to see called to her brother but got no answer.

When her eyes had recovered and the smoke had cleared, she realized that Len and the butterfly had disappeared. Rin jumped to her feet and looked around, confused and scared.

"Len!" she cried as she began to look in every room in the house.

An hour of searching the house and Rin had found nothing. The other Vocaloids in the home had helped but couldn't find the missing Kagamine twin. In the search they had realized that Miku had gone missing, too.

~The next morning~

Rin answers the door after having heard the doorbell ring. She hadn't slept all night as she was still worrying for her lost brother. Opening the door Rin stares in disbelief and then squeals in happiness leaping forward and hugging a blonde boy.

"Len! You're back! Where have you been! I was-" Rin stopped asking questions and let go of her brother as she noticed there was a policeman with him.

The other Vocaloids had rushed to the door when they heard Rin shout and were all looking at the policeman with curious glances.

"Did something happen, officer?" Gakupo asks from his place in the group.

"Well," The cop began, "There seems to have been an accident last night at a local carpet depot."

As the cop spoke the Vocaloids' gazes began to shift toward Len who had his head bowed in shame.

"This young man and a teal-haired woman were caught trying to take cleaning supplies after not being able to afford them."

"You mean Miku was trying to steal carpet cleaner?" Kaito asks.

"Ah, so her name is Miku?" the officer said. "We're taking her into custody for child abuse."

"Why!" came the unison cry from the Vocaloids.

". . . She was trying to make me drink carpet cleaner to clean all of the carpets in the store . . ." answered Len.

"So, we'll leave the boy with you but the girl is-"

"AHAHAHAHA!"

At the hysteric laughter everyone looked over at the police car and saw that Miku had broken out. Teal butterfly wings were strapped onto her back and she tried to fly away. Leaping into the air she managed to escape. With a shout the policeman ran after her pulling out a pistol and shooting up into the air.

The Vocaloids stared after them not being able to quite comprehend what had just happened.

"I need a vacation . . ." sighs Miku's brother, Mikuo.

The Vocaloids all mumbled and nodded in agreement as they retreated back into their home.

X-X-X-X-X-

**I Swear I Thought Chocolate Was Good For Dogs**

"Miku, you can be a real bitch sometimes, you know that?" Luka murmurs in irritation.

Miku puffs up here cheeks angrily at the pink haired woman but said nothing more and stomped out of the room. Len, who had heard Luka's statement, was sitting on the living room floor playing his video games. He stopped temporarily and wondered . . .

_. . . What's a "bitch" . . . ?_

Curiosity nipped at Len's mind. Jumping to his feet he heads toward his bedroom. Glad to see that Rin was not occupying the computer at the moment he opens up the internet and begins his search. Reading intently, Len soon realizes that a bitch is a female dog.

_Miku-Chan doesn't look like she's a dog. But Luka never lies so it must be true that Miku is a bitch._

Len sat at the chair for a few more seconds. A smile spread on his lips as he remembered something he had learned in elementary school.

_Dogs love chocolate, right? I'll give some to Miku-Chan so she won't be angry anymore!_

Sprinting out of his room and to the kitchen he begins to go through the kitchen in search of a chocolate bar. Finding one in a matter of minutes Len releases a triumphant "Ah-ha!" and then runs out of the kitchen. Len arrived at Miku's room, after knocking Kaito over in the hall, out of breath. He knocked on the door eagerly. After a few seconds Miku opens her door just a smidge.

"Hi, Miku-Chan," greets Len, "I brought you something so you feel better!"

Len hands Miku the chocolate bar and he runs off yet again leaving Miku slightly confused. Shaking her head she looks at the candy in her hand and retreats into her bedroom again.

Later that afternoon, Kaito decides to check on Miku. It was unlike Miku to lock herself in her room for so long. She's not the one to normally hold a grudge. The tall man knocked on the door a few times. No reply. He tries again.

"Miku?" he calls.

He was answered by silence. Kaito raised an eyebrow and reached for the doorknob. As he turned it he was relieved to see the door was unlocked. Opening the door just enough for him to poke his head into the room, Kaito calls to Miku once more. The blue-haired male was surprised to see the room was empty. There was no one in sight as he looked from side to side, and as he kept calling Miku's name there was no form of answer.

Curiosity and a sense of dread crept into Kaito as he thought of going into the room to make sure no one was in there. With a hard swallow he opened the door completely and took a step forward. Gaining a bit more courage he began to look around the room.

Miku's bed was centered in the room with the headboard touching the wall furthest from the door. To the left of the bed was Miku's dresser and to the right the corner was filled with Miku's many plush toys. Kaito noticed something off about the cute stuffed animals. There was a mass amount of teal. Kaito rushes over realizing that Miku was on the ground next to the toys, her hair was draped over some of them.

Quickly getting down on his knees he nudges Miku. Her arm was ice cold. The teal-haired girl's face was against the carpet of her bedroom floor and was not visible due to some of Miku's stuffed animals blocking it from sight.

With reluctance, Kaito rolls Miku over onto her back. As he caught a glimpse of the teenager's pale face he leaps backward with a horrified screech. Miku's eyes were wide open but unfocused. Her face was paler than it would usually be, and her jaw was ajar. Shakily crawling back to the female Vocaloid's form, Kaito whispers to her.

"M-Miku . . .? Are you . . . are you alright?" Kaito asks, voice trembling his hand daring to nudge Miku once more.

No response, and no movement. Kaito now realizes that his fears are more than likely true.

Miku is dead.

Leaping to his feet, Kaito sprints full speed out of the room crying to the other occupants in the Vocaloid home to call an ambulance. His cries holding faint hope that Miku could be saved.

~A few hours later~

The Vocaloids sat in the hospital waiting room. News came to them about an hour ago that Miku had been dead for quite a while before Kaito had gone to check on her. They were dismayed to hear that they'd never see Miku again. The media had already gotten the news and it was only a matter of time before it made it to the television and radio.

All of them were stunned. They didn't understand how Miku could have died. She had been so young and many of them thought that perhaps it was an act of suicide.

"It's all my fault," Luka sobbed. "It was because of the way I had treated her!"

"No, it isn't your fault, Luka," Gakupo attempted to reassure the pink-haired woman.

Before Luka could argue, the doctor came back into the waiting room.

"I have some more news," she whispered.

The Vocaloids looked at the doctor expectantly. There was a moment filled with tension as they all leaned forward to hear what the woman had to say.

"We have found the cause of Hatsune Miku's death," She paused taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but it seems like Miss Hatsune choked to death . . . "

There was a moment of uneasy silence. Then Rin spoke up.

"Do you know what it was that she choked on?" She asks in a barely audible voice.

"Yes," the doctor replied looking down at the papers on her clipboard. "It was chocolate . . ."

"Thank you for everything doctor." Kaito whispered.

"It's no problem. I am sorry for your loss," She murmurs as she heads out of the waiting room.

Silence consumed the room again as the Vocaloids began to look around at one another. A sudden cry from Len made them jump in their seats. They all glance over at the male Kagamine who was crying somewhat hysterically.

"I swear, I thought chocolate was good for dogs!"

* * *

**A/N: The second one had to do with something my friends said. It gave me the greatest idea and I decided to write about it. Review~! :3**

**~This has been a Be Random Or Die Production~**


End file.
